


Exceptional

by butsatisfactionbroughtitback



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Emotional Hannibal, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Loves Will, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Will, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Finale, Top Will, Vulnerable Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butsatisfactionbroughtitback/pseuds/butsatisfactionbroughtitback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have survived the fall. Now they are finding each other.<br/>While they are hiding in Europe, each contemplates what the other means to them. Hannibal finds himself drawn closer to Will than he ever expected. Will discovers that Hannibal may be everything he ever needed.</p><p>OR: Hannibal loses control and Will gains control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.” ~ Federico García Lorca

“Have you ever heard of cute aggression?” Bedelia’s eyes studied the arm of her chair before staring serenely into Will’s as he thought about his response.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with violence.”

“It’s the desire one may experience to squeeze something, say a baby animal, to death because one is too overcome with positive emotion and unable to process it such that they become aggressive.”

She paused, gauging his unchanged reaction, before continuing.

“People also often experience the desire to protect and take care of such things.”

“Like Yin and Yang.”

“Yes. Duality is a common occurrence in nature." She paused again, "You and Hannibal are very much alike.”

“Yeah. Haven’t heard that one before. How insightful.” Will scoffed.

“When faced with unfamiliar or forgotten feelings, desires, or emotions, Hannibal is unsure of how to process them. As a result, he cuts them off before they can affect him.”

“By ‘cuts them off’ you mean eats them.”

She gave a small nod, “Sometimes, yes.”

“Are you saying that I am facing some new feelings that I don’t know how to handle?”

“Either one of you will destroy the other, or both of you will come to depend on each other.”

Will sat silently staring back at Bedelia. Water began rising up though the wood floor, pooling around their chairs. They remained still as the freezing water rose around them. A wave of the roiling Atlantic smacked Will in the face as his face and shoulder burned. His eyes strained in the darkness looking for a sign of Chiyoh’s boat as his good arm supported an unconscious Hannibal. Each wave sent the pair under as Will fought against nature. Will gasped for air as he opened his eyes to see the inside of Chiyoh’s boat.

He slowly pushed himself up and made his way to the bow of the boat where Hannibal and Chiyoh were standing gazing at the approaching coastline.

“Where is that?”

“Sorrento.” Chiyoh replied, “and where I leave you.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Hannibal said quietly.

“You are both healed. My job for now is done. You can have the boat and the money.”

She returned to the steering wheel of the ship leaving Hannibal and Will alone.

“We should think about getting some more personal items.” Will suggested.

Hannibal shook his head, “I’m still wanted all over Italy. We have to keep our possessions to the bare minimum and not spend too long on the mainland.”

Will nodded and sat in one of the chairs. The awkwardness between them had eased a bit since they’d recovered and Will explained that he had not, in fact, attempted to kill both of them. However, the feeling from the moment before the fall seemed so far gone, it might as well have been imagined.

Later, the three of them stood on the docks. Chiyoh, holding her backpack and instrument case, gave them a small smile before walking off.

Hannibal turned to Will, “The first thing we must do is find some fresh food. The canned food we’ve been eating is unfit for dogs.”

Will smiled despite the tug it made in his cheek, “After you, Geovanni.”

An amused expression crossed Hannibal’s face as he studied Will, “Follow me Davide.”

For the first time in years, Will sat across from Hannibal and enjoyed a meticulously made dinner. Hannibal entertained Will with stories of his time in Italy and an easy air settled around them. It was almost like old times.

There was only one bed on the boat, but they had shared it since the moment they regained consciousness months before. Will turned away from Hannibal and listened to his even breathing as the boat rocked them to sleep.

So they fell into this routine: living on the boat and going out to explore the city during the day. To Will, it became almost natural to live this way. He sometimes worked odd jobs for anyone that was willing to offer to an American that could barely communicate in Italian. Hannibal fit in perfectly and would disappear with his sketchbook for hours at a time. Here, they were open and honest with each other. Will could even forget the past five years for this new life.

But his old life would not forget him.

One afternoon, Will was walking past a newsstand when a familiar face caught his eye. Hannibal was on a flyer tacked to a cork board above the newspapers. He couldn’t read the words, but he knew a wanted poster when he saw one. He looked around quickly. Any one of the passing people could see this flyer and recognize Hannibal later. His heart began to thud. Briskly, he walked back to the market and approached Hannibal as he sat in the shade drawing the square and the busy bustle of life.

He laid a hand on his shoulder, “Geovanni, we must leave now.”

Hannibal looked up concerned before seeing Will’s expression. He stood tucking his sketchbook under one arm, “Alright Davide.”

With bowed heads, they made a beeline out of the town and back to the docks. Will glanced back every now and then, certain that each person who passed would stop suddenly and give chase. They made it back to the boat without incident. Will rubbed his head and sighed.

“What is the matter, Will?”

“There was a wanted poster for you on a sign by the market. We can’t stay here. We have to leave now.”

“Will, nobody recognized me. We don’t have to leave immediately.”

“No. The sooner we leave the better. We can’t stay any longer and risk getting recognized.”

“Who’s going to come knocking on the door of a boat? And besides, I’m the one with the dead or alive requirement. I’m sure they’re more eager to get you back breathing.”

Will stopped and turned slowly to Hannibal, “Did you _know_ there was a wanted sign for you out there?”

“Yes.”

“Why the _fuck_ haven’t you said this before?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?”

“Yes Will. I am fully aware of the danger.”

“Then why did you not do anything?!”

Hannibal shrugged, “I was curious.”

Will had enough.

He turned and undocked the boat. Still fuming, he went to the steering wheel, pulled out a map, and then slowly moved out of the bay. Hannibal studied him.

“You’re angry Will.”

“Your ability to analyze people has tarnished if that’s what you’ve come up with from your assessment of me.”

“We are no longer therapist and patient.”

“Then stop fucking toying with me.”

Hannibal did not respond. Instead he sat down and resumed his sketching from memory.

Will breathed slowly now that the panic that had threatened to arise had passed. He had been terrified. Not that the police would catch them, although that was to be avoided too, but that Hannibal might be taken away from him. It also terrified him that he no longer knew what he would do with himself should he find himself alone in the world without Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think??? I know not all that much happens, but I promise you it will get more exiting in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tension, in the long run, is a more dangerous force than any feud known to man.” ~ Criss Jami

The stars appeared to be bright pricks of light piercing the night sky as wind rushed past Hannibal’s ears.

He knew that from their height, the water would not be soft.

_So be it._

He knew that if they didn’t drown first, they wouldn’t last long with the injuries they had sustained.

_So be it._

He knew that he had promises to keep and people waiting in anticipation for him.

_So be it._

He knew that he didn’t care about any of this because for one shining moment, he had a beautiful, blood-soaked Will in his arms— just as he designed.

_So be-_

The water collided with him and everything was red, then black.

Burning.

The first thing Hannibal felt was burning pain. He attempted to move, but stopped as the pain radiated from his side across his body. He let out a small hiss. His nose recognized a smell tantalizingly near him. Will.

_Gal tai yra pragaras._

Something next to him shifted.

Hannibal squinted. He could just make out a thin, bandaged face, dark curly hair, and unmistakable eyes.

_Jei esate čia, aš jį priimti._

“What is it?” a hoarse voice asked him, but Hannibal was unconscious again.

 

Hannibal looked up from his sketchbook as Will guided their boat into the dock.

“Where are we?”

“Southern France. I hope you haven’t killed anyone here.”

“No one important.”

Will simply sighed.

“Will, you look exhausted. Why don’t you stay here and I’ll go and get some supplies for tonight?”

“We have all the supplies we need.”

Hannibal shook his head, “I need a new razor and fresh aftershave, and a new sketchbook and pencils.”

“I read online somewhere that you can sharpen your razor by running it backwards on an old pair of jeans.”

Will wasn’t sure if Hannibal was more horrified by the idea or sharpening a razor that way, or owning an old pair of jeans.

Will let out a short bark of a laugh before disappearing inside the boat.

Hannibal strolled through the streets of Cannes eyeing the shops. He admired some of the suits imagining he and Will wearing them to a dinner party. He imagined the bright colors of the dresses of beautiful women milling about, the light catching their jewelry. Hannibal’s eye was distracted by an elegant, off-brand silver and gold watch. He could see it wrapped around Will’s wrist, the diamonds flashing before hiding under his sleeve as he held out his hand to hold.

He could also see Will rolling his eyes at the watch and insisting it was a waste of money since watches are sold at every drug store. This disregard for fine things was almost endearing, if not frustrating. Although as of late, Will seemed to be the one getting more and more frustrated. Hannibal worried Will was becoming discontent with his life and with Hannibal, especially since his discovery of the wanted poster back in Sorrento reminded them of the past they had narrowly escaped from.

Hannibal let out a small sigh and continued on his way. He picked up a few toiletries and drawing supplies, then walked to the grocery. As he browsed the fresh selection of meats, he paused as a man was standing directly in front of the pork loins and loudly talking into his phone.

“Excusez-moi.”

The man did not indicate that he had heard Hannibal.

“Excusez-moi monsieur, si vous pouviez s’il vous plait déplacer?”

The man glanced at him and said flatly, “Attendez.” Before rolling his eyes and returning to his conversation.

Hannibal envisioned slow cooking the man’s tongue with onion, garlic and bay leaves.

“Mes excuses.”

Hannibal returned finding Will asleep and prepared the food in the small kitchen space while also trying to minimize the amount of noise he was making. He felt Will behind him and turned,

“I guess I wasn’t being as quiet as I thought I was. I’m sorry for rousing you.”

“Don’t be. I was pretty much awake already. What are you making?

“Pork loins. Interestingly enough, I had to wait behind a pig before I could get this pork.”

Will’s eyes flicked down to the meat then back at Hannibal, “Did you bring him back for dinner?”

“No Will. I felt that now is not a good time for company.”

Will gave a nod before asking another question, “May I see your drawings?”

Hannibal was surprised at this request, but simply smiled, “If you would like.”

Will walked over to Hannibal’s bag and withdrew his completed sketchpad. He sat down at the table and opened it as Hannibal continued making dinner. After setting the timer from the oven, he glanced at Will before pulling out lettuce to prepare their salads. Will was silently studying Hannibal’s drawings and Hannibal felt a stirring of nerves despite himself. After an hour of silence, Hannibal set their plates down and sat across from him with a calm air. He felt a slight need for reassurance as Will simply took one bite of the food before turning another page.

“What do you think of my drawings?”

Will looked up, “There’s a lot of sketches of me.”

“I find you an interesting and ever-changing subject to draw.”

“I’m asleep in this one. And this one. And this one. And…”

“You seem to be more at peace when you’re asleep.”

Will got up and stood over Hannibal’s shoulder, pointing to a sketch of him sitting in Hannibal’s old office chair.

“Is this how I look to you?” His fingers traced the lines of his face, the graphite making his features appear more open than he felt he looked.

“That depends, how do you think you look?”

“Beautiful.”

Hannibal looked up at Will, his eyebrows raised in slight disbelief that he had heard correctly. But Will’s eyes remained on the image.

“Then yes.” The words slipped past Hannibal’s lips lower than he expected and his breathing, which had stopped when Will spoke, returned albeit not as smoothly as Hannibal hoped.

Will’s eyes swiveled in his face to meet Hannibal’s and Hannibal’s ears filled with the sound of his own heartbeat. Will’s gaze moved down to Hannibal’s lips, then returned to his eyes. Hannibal was almost certain that those bright blue eyes could see inside of him and his chest felt full of something. Hannibal did not know what it was that filled him, but he thought that any moment it would emerge from his chest, unbidden. Who knows what would happen once it escaped? That thought concerned Hannibal and his mind kicked into fast-forward as it searched for something to fill the silence. But suddenly, Will turned back to the sketchbook, and just like that, the moment was gone. He picked it up and went back to his side of the table. He held up a drawing of the statue _The Thinker_.

“Maybe we should visit the Musée Rodin and I can gauge for myself your aptitude at remembering details.”

Hannibal met his teasing expression, “If you’d like to, but I assure you my memory is as good as the time I visited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Probably incorrect Google) Translations:
> 
> Maybe this is hell.
> 
> If you're here, I'll take it.
> 
> Excuse me.
> 
> Excuse me sir, could you please move?
> 
> Wait.
> 
> My apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell." ~ Oscar Wilde

Will fought back the urge to laugh as Hannibal emerged from the bathroom with his hair damp and disheveled. Living with Hannibal daily made him slightly self-conscious as he observed Hannibal remain graceful throughout the entire day. When Will asked if Hannibal had been this graceful his entire life, Hannibal had simply shrugged.

“When I was younger, one of my hobbies was dancing.”

Will responded by wondering aloud about what skills Hannibal didn’t possess. Still, it was nice to see something messy once in a while. Briefly, Will considered what it would be like to mess up Hannibal’s hair with his own hands. He shifted up on the bed as Hannibal came around and began to get dressed. Will’s eye’s settled on the circular scar that bore the Verger company logo. It had faded and blurred over time, but still stood out along the expanse of Hannibal’s back. He was still staring at the raised flesh and missed something that Hannibal had asked. He snapped back to attention.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said since we are in Cannes, we should visit the Notre-Dame de l'Espérance, Our Lady of Hope Church. It is a very impressive piece of medieval architecture and has withstood the test of time.”

“You want us to play tourist?”

“Do you have a better idea of how to kill some time?”

“Give me twenty minutes.”

The church was situated on top of a hill and Will and Hannibal quietly stood gazing down at the whole of Cannes before slipping inside. The vaulted ceilings made everyone inside appear small and insignificant. Will Walked over to the candles and lit one thinking about the last time he was in a place of worship.

“For Abigail?”

Will nodded, “I don’t know where she is now, if she’s even anywhere at all, but I hope it’s better than here.”

“Life did not deal her a nice hand.”

“You didn’t help either.” Will couldn’t bring any bitterness into that statement. It was too long ago. Almost in a life he could not recognize.

Hannibal shifted as if unsure of what to say.

Will turned towards the altar, “Give me a couple minutes.”

He walked until he came to the front of the altar. He had a vague notion that he was supposed to do something out of respect and crossed himself. He looked back at Hannibal, still standing in front of the candles. It looked almost as if he was standing in the middle of a small blaze.

“Fire cleanses as well as destroys.” A low voice said as the soft sound of a bow across a violin played somewhere in the distance, repeating itself and growing slowly louder.

Will looked up and saw Bedelia standing behind the altar. Nobody else in the church reacted to the sight of her.

“Who is the one who gets to decide whether it is supposed to cleanse or destroy something?”

Bedelia raised an eyebrow, “Most would say God.”

Will glanced at Hannibal’s back as the rich sound of violins joined together, “But not all.”

“No, the devil was pretty good at destroying things too.”

Will looked back up at Bedelia, “He was God’s favorite.” The music slowed and deepened.

Bedelia looked at him sternly, “He became arrogant and decided he wanted to sit on a throne above that of God. His pride is what led to his fall.”

“But how much destruction is actually his fault and not the excuses made by people saying ‘the devil made me do it’? He doesn’t need to hunt for people; they find their way to him.”

“When you dance with the devil…” the music rose and was almost jarring to the ears as the figure of the wendigo stood in front of the candles.

“I know he’s a good dancer. I know what everyone sees. And I know what I see that everyone else forgot.”

The steady crescendo of violins stopped and a single high pitched note rang out, “What do you see?”

The wendigo flickered briefly into a devil then back into Hannibal. His broad back straight and head bowed over the flames.

“I see a man.” The violins rose again with long, smooth notes, then faded away. Will looked up, but Bedelia was gone.

Will walked back to Hannibal and rested a hand on his shoulder. Hannibal’s chin lifted and he looked at a peak of the ceiling.

“I don’t have many regrets, Will.”

“I miss her too.”

They remained lost in thought as they wandered the rest of the church. After a while, they left and ate lunch in a small café that served impressive looking pastries.

“I’m gonna go over to a gift shop and get myself a Cannes shot glass.”

“Will, why would you desire to do that?”

“Well it was your idea to play tourist. I’m just following your lead.”

“I believe you were the one who used the term ‘tourist’.”

Will waved a hand dismissively, “Let’s not dwell on the past.”

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes as Will left the gas station in possession of one Cannes shot glass wrapped in three paper bags.

“Honestly, that gas station is very, what I believe is referred to as: ‘sketchy’.”

“The best place to get shot glasses.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes again and continued down the street. He felt Will pause and turned to see what had gotten his attention. In the window of the store they were in front of sat two small dogs looking eagerly through the glass at Will. Hannibal walked to the door and held it open motioning for Will to come inside.

“Bonne après-midi messieurs.” The lady behind the counter smiled at Will.

“Uh, bonjour. Sorry, not really from here.”

“Ah American. How can I help you?”

“Just looking.”

Will approached one of the dogs that had been looking at him through the window.

“Beau has always been fond of dogs and while we are visiting, insisted that we stop by somewhere that he could indulge himself.” Hannibal explained to the woman, nodding his head towards Will.

Will rubbed one of the dog’s bellies while massaging the ears of the other one, an almost giddy expression on his face. He muttered quiet words of affection to them.

The woman’s cell phone rang and she turned to pick it up, “Excusez-moi.”

She chatted in rapid French as Hannibal looked at the adoption pictures on the wall. The woman hung up the phone and turned back towards Will,

“Apologies. I have been waiting for my husband to call all day.”

“Is he alright?” Will asked absently, still engrossed in the dogs.

“Yes. He was just calling to tell me he was getting off work early and could pick up our children.”

“Really?” Will responded politely, “where does he work?”

“He is a police officer. He usually works the afternoon and evenings, but not tonight.”

At the word ‘police’ Will’s head snapped up. He stood quickly, and walked over to Hannibal. He took his arm and guided him towards the door.

“I forgot, we need to get going if we’re going to make the tour on time.” He was out the door before he got a response.

“Will, that was rather impolite.”

“We need to leave, now.”

“Will, you are being unreasonable.”

“Monsieur! Attendre monsieur!”

Will kept walking, but Hannibal stopped and turned back to the woman.

She held out Will's bag containing his Cannes shot glass, “He left this.”

Hannibal took it and smiled at her, “Je vouse remercie beacoup madame.”

Will took the bag, but continued making a bee line for the docks.

Once they arrived at their boat Hannibal spoke up.

“What is the matter?”

“We need to get out of here.”

“Why?”

Will began pacing, “That woman’s husband is a cop! She could tell him about you!”

“She clearly did not know who I am.”

“Maybe she was pretending until we left? Maybe she’ll describe you to him and he’ll recognize you?”

“That is very unlikely.”

“No. There’s still the risk.”

“You are unreasonably concerned about me getting recognized.”

Will stared at Hannibal in disbelief, “Are you _not_ concerned about being recognized?”

“I am. It’s just odd how concerned you are.

“Why should I not be?”

“Because even if I am caught, which is even less likely here than it was in Sorrento, they will most likely not punish you severely. Especially since many would believe you were being coerced by me to be here.”

Will stalked towards Hannibal and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He tugged until Hannibal’s face was directly in front of his,

“You clearly aren’t getting it. If you get caught, they will lock you up forever, or kill you. They will never let you go this time! If I ever saw you, it would be through bulletproof glass! Hannibal I…” the words died on his tongue as he stared into Hannibal’s eyes. They were slightly surprised by the outburst, but stared resolutely back.

“You what, Will?”

For a moment a single high pitched ringing violin note sounded as Will blinked a couple times.

“I can’t lose you Hannibal.” Then the rush of blood filled his ears and Hannibal closed his eyes.

“Wi-”

Hannibal did not get to finish before Will’s mouth captured his. Will's hands tugged him closer and without thinking, Hannibal's hands came up and cupped Will’s face. One of Will’s hands found its way into Hannibal’s hair and tugged causing a small gasp to escape from Hannibal before inviting Will’s tongue in. Will took advantage of that, deepening their kiss somewhat urgently. They continued like that for a few moments more, before breaking apart and gasping for air. Will opened his eyes and discovered that Hannibal was looking down and away from him.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal turned and met Will’s gaze. Will was shocked to see the range of expressions across Hannibal’s face. There was vulnerability, uncertainty, surprise, hope, and if Will didn’t know any better, fear.

“Hannibal?!” Will was slightly alarmed.

“I seem to be unable to process my emotions at the moment.”

Will sighed and kissed Hannibal chastely on the lips. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered and his body leaned into Will's.

Will smiled and took Hannibal’s hand, leading him into the bedroom, “Well come on then, we’ve only been fantasizing about this for the last five years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Probably incorrect Google) Translations:
> 
> Good afternoon gentlemen.
> 
> Hello
> 
> Excuse me
> 
> Sir! Wait sir!
> 
> Thank you very much ma'am.
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo.... I have exams coming up next week and wont be able to work on this till afterwards... Sorry :( Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everywhere he touches is fire. My whole body is burning up, the two of us becoming twin points of the same bright white flame.” ~ Lauren Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex in this chapter (like 95% of it is just sex).

Hannibal could not remember the last time he was this disquieted around another person. He did not like it. He followed Will into the bedroom and watched as he put away his shot glass. Hannibal perched himself on the edge of the bed and tried his best to appear collected. He did not look up as Will approached him.

“Well I suppose you make a good point, Hannibal.”

“Oh? And what is that?” Hannibal replied quietly, still not looking up.

“I guess we don’t have to leave here immediately. We could wait till sundown, or tomorrow.”

“There’s at least five hours left until the sun sets.”

“Oh I think we can think of something to occupy us in the meantime.” Will slid his hand along Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal apprehensively looked up at Will. Will’s expression was soft and open, so different from the man who used to turn away from others and hide his eyes. So beautiful.

“Are you certain, Will?”

“For God’s sake Hannibal, of course I’m sure!”

Then Will leaned down and captured Hannibal’s mouth in a needy kiss. Hannibal reached up and pulled Will down to him as he felt Will’s hands unfastening the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt. Hannibal grabbed the hem of Will’s shirt lifting it up while also relishing Will’s torso. They broke their kiss to completely remove their shirts and panted at each other, each eyeing the newly exposed skin. Hannibal’s eyes traveled down and settled on the crescent scar. He leaned forward and kissed softly along the length of the scar causing Will to throw his head back and let out a low groan. Hannibal’s hands worked their way to Will’s pants and hurriedly undid them, letting them fall around Will’s legs. Hannibal mouthed Will through his boxers causing Will’s hips to jerk forward on their own accord and Will’s hands to grab Hannibal’s hair.

“Hannibal, please… touch me.”

Hannibal obliged and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Will’s boxers pulling them down and watching in fascination as Will cock sprang up, erect and leaking pre-come. Hannibal gave the tip of it a kiss before taking Will’s cock completely. Will shouted and almost collapsed at the sudden sensation, his hands gripping Hannibal’s hair tighter. Hannibal continued bobbing his head up and down as he ran his hands up Will’s thighs squeezing the curves of his ass. Will continued to emit low moans as Hannibal stroked him with one hand and mouthed gently down the shaft.

“Ha… Hannibal!” Will panted, his hands tugging in Hannibal’s hair.

Hannibal sunk his mouth back down around Will’s cock, rolling his tongue around the head.

“No. Hannibal, wait!” Will’s hands yanked at his hair and Hannibal pulled away looking up at Will concerned.

“One second.” Will panted, then kicked off his shoes and the rest of his clothing. Then he knelt in front of Hannibal and lifted one of his legs. Hannibal stared, slightly off guard, as Will undid the laces of his shoe and slowly worked first one, then the other off Hannibal’s feet. Will rose again and pushed Hannibal backwards on the bed until he was lying on his back. Will indulged himself by kissing Hannibal deeply before moving down and working Hannibal’s belt off. Hannibal lifted his hips as Will slid his pants down as well.

Hannibal watched Will closely as he turned and tossed the clothing to the floor. He briefly thought about the wrinkles they were sure to get if they remained there, but then decided he didn’t care. Will eyed the tent in Hannibal’s underwear before looking back up into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal stared back at the bright blue eyes that looked at him. Looked into him. Will straddled Hannibal and leaned down capturing his mouth in a kiss. Will’s hands explored Hannibal’s chest as he peppered kisses all over Hannibal’s face. Hannibal ran his hands through Will’s hair and down his back. Hannibal gasped as Will’s tongue traced the edge of his neck and up to his ear. Will slowly worked his way down Hannibal’s body, licking and sucking as Hannibal felt his underwear dampen. Will was intoxicating and Hannibal’s body sparked in pleasure as Will’s mouth explored him reverently. Hannibal’s mouth fell open and he drew in a shuddered breath as Will leaned back and gently cupped him through his underwear. Will worked Hannibal’s underwear off and they regarded each other naked. Hannibal then shifted farther up, allowing them to both be fully on the bed. Will grazed his hand through Hannibal’s chest hair before thumbing a hard nipple.

“Would you surrender to me?” Will stared directly at Hannibal as he gently played with the hard nub.

“Yes.” The word came out closer to a sigh.

“Would you let me take you?” Will gave a slight thrust of his hips, just grazing their cocks.

A low whine escaped Hannibal, “Yes.”

Will reached down and tentatively wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock. He ran his hand down the length of it once before running his thumb in small circles around the tip. He gripped it hard while twisting his wrist and felt Hannibal’s hips jerk upwards and a small “Oh!” escape from him.

“You’re putting an awful lot of faith in me not harming you.” Will said as he continued to stroke Hannibal’s cock, giving a small twist at the end of each stroke.

Hannibal’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hands gripped the sheets of the bed before he grunted and said,

“Take me. Have me. Break me. Consume me. Kill me. I’m yours.”

At that, a blush crept into Will’s cheeks. He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Hannibal’s cock before swallowing down as much of Hannibal as he could. Hannibal shouted at the warm wetness of Will’s mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as Will slid up and down his shaft a few times before coming up for air. Hannibal was lost in the feeling of having Will so close to him. Suddenly, Will pulled away and got up. Hannibal whined at the loss and turned to watch Will rummage through his backpack. He returned with a bottle of lube. He looked back at Hannibal questioningly.

“Yes, Will. Take me. Please.”

Will looked in awe at Hannibal before squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He slowly inserted one of them into Hannibal, waiting for his body to relax until he could fit the entire digit inside. Experimentally, Will stroked his finger carefully in the tight heat of Hannibal’s body. Hannibal pushed against his finger, knuckles going white as he fisted the sheets. Will carefully added another finger and curled them within Hannibal, trying to locate his prostate. Hannibal arched clenching around Will’s fingers when he found it, making incomprehensible pleading noises. Will smiled and added a third finger thrusting them into that sweet spot each time. Hannibal was thrusting right back, face flushed and cock leaking.

“Please Will! Please! I need to feel you in me now! Please!” Hannibal managed to grind out between his moans of pleasure.

Will responded by withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the bottle of lube again. Hannibal whined at the loss. Will returned and licked his lips,

“Would you like to turn over?”

“No I want to see you.”

Will’s eyes fluttered slightly at that. He leaned forward so that he was propped up over Hannibal face-to-face. Slowly he pushed himself into Hannibal. Hannibal’s mouth dropped open and he inhaled sharply. Will carefully pushed himself in until he was completely inside Hannibal.

“Fuck! Hannibal! Oh God!” He looked down at Hannibal’s face and studied his grimace, “Hannibal?! Are you ok??”

Hannibal’s breathing returned and he gave a sharp nod opening his eyes and staring past Will seemingly transfixed by something on the ceiling.

“Just give me a minute or two.”

Every nerve ending was on fire as he felt Will everywhere. Above him. Around him. Inside him. He wanted Will so badly. Wanted the smell of Will to linger on him. He canted his hips for Will to begin moving. Will slowly thrust forward building up a pace that had Hannibal moaning loudly and desperately.

Will shifted angles and suddenly Hannibal’s hands flew up and encircled Will’s neck as he gasped for air that did not seem to be there.

“Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu, Will!”

Hannibal gasped out as his chest heaved.

“Ti amo, Will!”

Will smiled gleefully and reached between them to begin pumping Hannibal’s cock.

“Je t’aime, Will!”

Hannibal’s voice sounded pleading.

“Jeg elsker dig, Will!”

Hannibal’s hands dug into Will’s shoulders, unable to do anything but cling to him as his orgasm came to a head.

“I love you, Will!”

Hannibal’s orgasm ripped through him and his entire body spasmed around Will. Distantly, he heard Will shout and felt him come deep inside of him. Hannibal felt light headed and he and Will remained boneless on the bed, their aftershocks shuddering through them. Hannibal’s breathing hitched as he felt Will withdraw himself then staggered to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. Hannibal shifted slightly and helped clean themselves up. They collapsed again on the bed gazing at each other under heavy eyelids. With great effort, Hannibal reached forward and touched Will cheek smiling.

“Aš tave myliu, Will.” He whispered before fatigue caught up to him and dragged him under.

 

Hannibal awoke to the sunset streaming through the boat’s window. He turned and reached out to Will. He was met with an empty bed. Hannibal sat up and looked around confused. The lights were off and there was no noise except the lap of water outside. He looked to the bedside table and discovered his clothes folded there, but no sign of Will’s clothes. As a matter of fact, there was no sign of Will’s backpack either. Hannibal was alone. His brow furrowed and he stood, before abruptly sitting back down as he felt a faint soreness in his backside. He surveyed the room again searching for so much as a strap of Will’s backpack, maybe hiding in a corner. But there was no backpack. Hannibal bit his lip thinking of how he was seduced again by Will Graham. And again, he was left brokenhearted by Will Graham.

Hannibal bowed his head and let out something between a scream and a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Probably incorrect Google) Translations:
> 
> I love you, Will (in Japanese, Italian, French, Danish, and Lithuanian)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I'm not used to writing smut. Also, there is probably a lot or errors, but I wanted to get something written since it's been a while since I posted last. Sorry if you believe the way Hannibal or Will behaves is uncharacteristic of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.” ~ Neil Gaiman

Will returned to the boat and discovered Hannibal fully dressed with his back towards him and chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

“Awe, I was hoping you wouldn’t be up.”

Hannibal paused, but did not turn towards Will. Instead, he reached over to the knife block with his free hand and pulled another out.

“You shouldn’t have come back.” His voice was level with absolutely no inflection whatsoever.

Will paused, feeling the tension in the air. He gently placed his backpack at his feet and took a step towards Hannibal.

“Hannibal? What’s the matter?”

Hannibal’s head turned slightly, “You should have left me and stayed away.”

“Now we’re getting a little melodramatic here aren’t we-” Will stopped abruptly as he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

Instinctively, Will jumped to the side as Hannibal turned and flung one of the knives at him. He heard the knife slice through the air next to his ear and thud into the wall behind him. Hannibal slammed into Will, knocking him onto his back, and raised both arms up, the second knife glinting off the last rays of sunlight. Will grabbed Hannibal by the wrists as Hannibal began swinging his arms down. Will stared in shock as he fought against the knife that inched closer to his chest, he was pinned down under Hannibal and Hannibal had rage, gravity, and time on his side.

“What is wrong with you Hannibal?!” Will shouted.

“I tore down every last one of my walls for you! I gave you everything I had and it still wasn’t enough! I let myself become dependent on you and you left me! You used me and then left me!” Hannibal growled back.

Will could feel a trembling in Hannibal’s wrists that he realized was not due to the exertion of trying to plunge a knife into his chest. He felt something wet drip onto his cheek. He tore his eyes away from the knife in order to look up at Hannibal’s face and was floored to see tears falling from his eyes. In that instant, Will understood with perfect clarity.

He watched a teardrop as it floated through the air and saw within it a figure. He saw Hannibal seated at the opposite end of a dining table, his eyes cast down. There was a crack running down his face. It grew bigger and branched across his torso. As Will’s eyes followed the cracks, a shard of Hannibal’s sternum fell out, revealing an empty chest cavity. Blood began pouring out of the hole and Will made to reach out to him, before realizing he held a knife and fork in his hands. He studied with alarm the bit of glistening meat on the end of his fork before letting his gaze travel down the length of the table and to his own place. There, sitting on an ornate dinner plate, was a human heart. He stared at it in horror before looking back at Hannibal. Hannibal’s eyes shifted to meet his,

“Bon appetit, Will.”

“Hannibal!” Will shouted, knife coming dangerously close to his chest, “I’m so sorry! Please, just look inside my backpack and then if you still want to, you can kill me!”

This caused Hannibal to pause. He glanced over to the backpack then back at Will as if weighing his options.

“If you don’t forgive me afterwards, I’ll slit my own throat!” Will pleaded, “It would be better than living with you believing I betrayed you like that.”

Hannibal slowly sat back and set the knife by his side. Will did not move an inch from the floor. Without taking his eyes off Will, Hannibal leaned over and picked up Will’s backpack. He pulled out a wine bottle. Puzzled, he read the label then looked at Will in surprise,

“This is a rather high quality Bordeaux… why do you have this?”

Will refrained from rolling his eyes, “Y’know, I sometimes can figure out what qualifies as classy. Keep looking.”

Hannibal tentatively reached back inside Will’s backpack, rummaging around a bit until he withdrew a slim, rectangular box.

“Open it.”

Hannibal opened it and looked genuinely bewildered by the silver and mother of pearl cuff links shining back at him.

“The brand name ones were too expensive, and I know you find wearing exorbitantly priced things in a display of wealth to be distasteful.” Will mumbled quietly as Hannibal remained staring at first the cuff links, then the wine bottle. Will practically heard the gears grinding in Hannibal’s head.

“You snuck out… to purchase a bottle of Bordeaux… and an expensive pair of cuff links.” It sounded closer to a question than a statement.

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

“I was unaware you indulged in such luxuries.”

Will almost laughed, “I don’t Hannibal. For me, luxury is eating an entire delivery pizza in front of my television.”

“Then… why did you buy these?”

Will had never seen Hannibal look this confused before. He sighed.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Will turned his head to look at the knife embedded in the wall, “and it appears that you wanted to surprise me too.”

“You bought these for me?” In any other situation, Will would have found it hilarious how slowly Hannibal was piecing this together.

“Well, I was kinda hoping we would split the wine in celebration… but the cuff links are definitely for you.”

“Why?” Hannibal genuinely sounded astonished.

“Because I wanted to give you a gift. Most people give gifts to those they love. Although after looking back, I realize that maybe I could have timed this all a bit better.”

“You love me?”

Will was starting to grow concerned that maybe Hannibal had suffered some sort of mental lapse. He reached up slowly and cupped Hannibal’s face.

“Of course I love you Hannibal.”

With that, Hannibal placed the wine and cuff links on the floor and just remained staring down at Will. Tears began to flow down his cheeks in earnest. Will carefully pushed himself into a sitting position and tenderly wiped away his tears.

“Hannibal, it’s alright.”

Hannibal nodded and took a deep breath, “I feel rather foolish.”

“No no. Never foolish. A bit impulsive yes, but I was a little inconsiderate too, so we’ll call it even.” He pulled Hannibal into an embrace and rubbed his hands across his back.

“Why did you need to carry them in your backpack? I thought you had taken your possessions and departed.”

“I didn’t want to be seen walking alone at the end of the day holding a jewelry box and fancy wine and thus be considered a prime target for mugging. So I hid them in my backpack in order to appear unassuming.”

Hannibal nodded, “Ah.”

“Hannibal?”

“Yes Will?”

“You know that I love you right? That I would be lost without you? That you’ve given my life meaning even when I had no idea what direction it was spinning into? That I would run about shouting ‘I am madly in love with one Hannibal Lecter!’ if it wouldn’t attract the attention of every police officer, Interpol, the FBI, and Jack Crawford?”

“You say the FBI and Jack Crawford as if they weren’t mutually exclusive.”

“At times, they are not.”

“True.” Hannibal conceded. He pulled back enough to press a soft kiss to Will’s neck. He inhaled Will’s scent deeply and continued kissing his way up and across Will’s jaw until their mouths met. Will parted his lips and hummed happily as Hannibal’s tongue explored his mouth. They remained in each other’s embrace as moonlight bathed them in a cool glow. Hannibal pulled away, but immediately rested their foreheads together. He smiled at Will.

“I do not think I have ever felt as happy in my life as I do right now my love.”

Will laughed and whispered, “Ditto.”

“Let me make a late dinner for us, and we can celebrate over that Bordeaux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First, I'd like to thank everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, and/or left kudos! It means a lot to me! I'm so happy that I can provide entertainment to fellow fannibals :) I really hope that I am doing these character's justice.  
> Second, this is basically it for the story. I have some ideas that I would like to put into one last epilogue-y chapter, but haven't gotten the specifics down yet, so we'll see where these two end up!  
> Again, thank you, you lovely readers  
> ~OXOX butsatisfactionbroughtitback
> 
> P.S. The quote for the epilogue will be Shakespeare's: These violent delights have violent ends ;)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These violent delights have violent ends  
> And in their triumph die, like fire and powder  
> Which, as they kiss, consume” ~ William Shakespeare

A young boy bounced excitedly in the backseat of the car chattering animatedly to himself while peering out the window. He gave a bright smile, waved at the cars passing by, and squealed in delight at everyone who waved back. The car pulled into the long driveway and the boy looked up at the three storied countryside home. He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and shouted a quick thanks to the driver. He jogged up to the front door and threw it open before hurrying into the living room.

“I’m hooome! Guess what? A man told me to give this to you!” He beamed a toothy grin and held out an envelope.

“Who did you say gave it to you?”

“I don’t know. He said he was an old friend.” The boy placed the envelope on his mother’s lap, then ran off to his room.

Alana stared. Clearly written on an envelope that had no return address, was her name and home address. She traced the intricate calligraphy with a finger before shakily opening the envelope and pulling out a letter:

_Dear Alana,_

  
_I am writing to inform you that_ _—_ _after considerable persuasion from a mutual friend of ours_ _—_ _I have agreed to postpone fulfilling my promise to you until five years from now, upon which I will re-discuss this matter. I advise you to not take this lightly, (although I highly doubt you would) as time is a precious commodity and there is no guarantee of how much is left for any of us. I am very impressed with your and Margot’s efforts to destroy Mason’s legacy and replace it with a better one. It has been fascinating to observe you taking control and coming into your own. You are a great woman and I want nothing more than to watch you influence the world. I sincerely wish you both success in your endeavors and firmly believe that Morgan will be just as clever and resourceful as his mothers._

  
_Best wishes,_

  
_Hannibal_

  
_P.S. At the end of those five years, could you please inform Mrs. Graham that her husband is legally dead and she is free to move on? Much obliged._

 

 

FBI Special Agent Jack Crawford leaned back in his new office chair and thumbed through the first of his various piles of mail. He paused at the otherwise plain envelope, made unique solely by the unmistakable handwriting. He blinked a couple times to confirm that his eyes were seeing what his brain told him should not be happening. He shook the envelope slightly to determine the likeliness that it contained a body part, then considered throwing out the letter unopened. Finally, he sighed, flipped it over, and sliced it open:

_Dear Jack,_

_I extend my warmest congratulations on your promotion. It is much better on one’s health to take a break from field work at some point or another. I still distinctly remember that afternoon eight years ago when you first entered my office and we began our dance. Although admittedly, it took quite a long time for you to realize you were participating. But I did not mind leading, because when you did actively participate in the dance with me, we composed beautiful choreography in my kitchen and in Florence. I admire how you eventually took the lead and watched in fascination as our dance became infinitely more complex over the years. I must admit, I did take a break, and you had to dance solo for a bit. However, now it appears you have taken your bows and I applaud you. Take care Jack. Keep yourself surrounded by friends, for it is not good for a man like you to be isolated. Do not worry about Will Graham, he has far surpassed the expectations of everyone who ever judged him— you and me included._

_Best wishes,_

_Hannibal_

_P.S. I shall always be waiting should you ever wish to resume our dance._

 

 

Will smiled as Hannibal walked into their hotel room.

“Whatcha been up to?”

“Composing and sending my regards to some old friends.” Hannibal sat on the bed next to Will.

“And how has that been going?” Will leaned over and rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“I’m still trying to formulate Bedelia’s.”

Will frowned, “Isn’t she the one who believed I was your biggest mistake and suggested you eat me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, isn’t that rather rude of her?”

Hannibal turned and looked at Will, a slight smile curving his lips, “Could you assist me in something?”

 

 

The glass that Bedelia had been holding crashed to the floor, sending a cascade of sparkling slivers and droplets of amber spreading out from around her feet. The blood drained out of her face as she read the letter in her hands:

_Dear Bedelia,_

_This game of cat and mouse has been an entertaining pastime. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. It has been fascinating watching you attempt to control who is the cat and who is the mouse. I will concede that you are the cat; however, you fail to realize that this little chase extends much farther into the animal kingdom, where there are many creatures, such as myself, who would prey upon a cat. Does this make you wonder what then is your mouse? Your mouse is simply your efforts to subvert people’s actions to your own bidding. While I recognize your particular skills in this area, it is a self-serving aim. I cannot condone such behavior. I personally have always strived to have others reveal themselves organically. I do not push them in any way other than forward and my intention has always been to unveil what has been present all along. A mutual acquaintance of ours has informed me that I cannot be judge, juror, and executioner, so I will settle to be two of the three. Nevertheless, I_   _promise you that we will dine together very soon._

_Best wishes,_

_Hannibal_

_P.S. I think the appropriate outfit for that occasion is the nude and navy blue sequined gown at the back of your closet, don’t you?_

Bedelia looked up in alarm and stared directly into Hannibal Lecter’s eyes as he casually walked into her living room.

“Good afternoon Bedelia. You don’t look a day older than the last time we met.”

She swallowed, but remained staring resolutely at him as he came to a stop in front of her, “Hello Hannibal. I see the rumors are true.”

He nodded, “Yes. But I am not here to gossip. I’ve come to-”

Hannibal did not get to finish his sentence as Bedelia’s knee suddenly collided with his crotch and rendered him incoherent for the moment. He bent over and Bedelia used that opportunity to dart past him and run into her hallway. She was brought up short when she almost collided with the barrel of Will’s gun.

He gave her a slight shake of the head and gestured with his gun for her to back up. She hesitated for a moment, then retreated a couple steps giving him a look that expressed her deep desires for him to be skinned alive.

“I should have known you’d be my downfall.” She hissed at him.

“Now now Bedelia, your actions led you here. I am simply the jury. He is both judge and executioner. If I were you, I’d start shooting heroin right about now.”

“I was wrong. Both of your wear the guise of person-hood, but neither of you can conceal the monster beneath.”

Will tilted his head considering her,

“Yes, you were wrong. But you were wrong in denying that there’s a monster in you.”

Bedelia turned her head to look over her shoulder as Hannibal appeared from the living room. He did not look at Bedelia. Instead, his eyes remained locked with Will’s.

“My darling Will Graham, you are truly exceptional.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification purposes: This epilogue takes place roughly two years after The Wrath of the Lamb. Also, seven years is the legal amount of time for a missing spouse to officially be presumed dead.
> 
> OHMYGOSH I can't believe I'm finished! I am quite happy with how this turned out and hope I did these beloved characters justice! Thank you to everyone who read this story, you are fabulous people :) I may or may not write more, maybe about a different fandom (who knows?) but I really appreciate any and all feedback!!  
> Love you fellow fannibals!  
> ~OXOX busatisfactionbroughtitback


End file.
